(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoration, and more particularly to a multi-function controllable luminous decoration.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
These days, most of the decorations, such as crystals, diamonds and pendants, don't have a light-emitting function. In daylight, these decorations are very bright, but in a dark environment, its decorative effect is not obvious. Some decorations have a light-emitting function in a monotonous emitting way. The decorative effect is not good. In addition, pendants generally function as decorations with a single function. Development of electronic technology increases diversity and interesting of the decorations.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN 201769599 U published Mar. 23, 2011 discloses a decoration. The decoration comprises a light-emitting device to emit light according to the detected shaking. The light-emitting device comprises a shaking sensor for detecting shaking and a direction sensor for detecting the setting direction of the light-emitting device. The light-emitting device emits light only when the shaking sensor detects shaking and the direction sensor detects a predetermined setting direction of the light-emitting device. The light emission of the decoration is limited to the predetermined setting direction, without considering other functions.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN 102987703 A published Mar. 27, 2013 discloses a luminous decoration. The luminous decoration includes a decorative body. The decorative body has a light-emitting member. The light-emitting member is connected to a PCB board, and a battery disposed in the decorative body is to supply power. A vibration switch is provided on the PCB board to control the light emission of the light-emitting member. The rear end of the decorative body is provided with a rear cover for installation and replacement of the battery. The rear cover is coupled by means of screw connection. The rear cover connects the electrical circuit between the battery and the PCB board. The rear end of the decoration is provided with the rear cover, which influences the integrity of the decoration.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN 201109338Y published Sep. 3, 2008 discloses a decoration coupled to an article. The decoration comprises a coupling member for the decoration to be coupled to the article, a shaped decorative member fixed to one end of the coupling member, and a light-emitting device disposed inside the shaped decorative member. The light-emitting device includes a light-emitting member to emit light by means of vibration. At least one battery is provided for supplying power to the light emitting member. The light-emitting device is disposed inside the shaped decorative member. The shaped decorative member is pervious to light. The decoration further comprises many mechanical structures, such as a coupling member, a fixing portion, a block portion, a connecting portion, and so on, which influences the integrity of the device and doesn't consider other functions except the light-emitting function by means of vibration.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN 2450937 Y published Oct. 3, 2001, discloses a flashing artificial decoration. The decoration comprises a casing and a movement wrapped and fixed in the casing. The movement comprises a button battery installed on a circuit board, a sensitive spring vibration switch, and light-emitting diodes connected by wires. The artificial decoration only provides a light-emitting function by means of vibration.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.